To Awake in the Rain
Sadow and Nori are both strapped to lab tables in the lab of Hell's greatest scientific mind, Dr. Aleister. He smiles in his orange mask down at his two new patients "I've never had... Hell-Hunters before. How... delicious." He rummages through his tools in a drawer. Nori was seething with anger. Was this his punishment from Envy!? Straining against his restraints for the millionth time, Nori tired himself out and gasped in exhaustion. "What the FUCK is this!?!" he screamed. Where was his Hell-Blade? He wanted his Hell-Blade! Sadow cleared his throat, his eyes hidden by his long bangs "Chill, man. We're in the Docs' lab so all we have to do is keep our cool and we'll make it out of here." "Bullshit!" Nori screamed. "I could get the fuck out of here if I could get my fucking Hell-Blade! Now give it to me!" he roared, now starting to gnaw on his restraints. Eventually he would be able to chew through them. And then he could get his Hell-Blade, kill these two, swoop Envy up in his arms... Right after he had attempted this had a needle dug itself neatly into his neck, a syringe having been jabbed into it filled with sedatives to help sooth and calm him down. A cold and crisp voice croaked out of the mask of his assailant "That will be enough of that, young man. Your in no condition to be getting upset. Now let's all do as the white haired kid said and calm down and everything will flow more soothly..." His last three words became drawn out and almost inaudible by the sedatives taking effect. Nori immediately relaxed. Everything felt nice now~. Giggling softly, Nori stared upwards. Was that a unicorn on the ceiling!? Aleister then took out his tool kit and pulled out a scalpel along with a pair of pins "Now hold still, this won't hurt much..." Suddenly, opening the door was Greed and Envy, there for their respective Hell-Hunters. Greed looked down at Sadow boredly and turned to Aleister "That'll be enough, Doc. We'll take them now." Aleister gave a sort of hissed sound but knew he wouldn't be able to overpower two Cardinals with the resources given to him so he undid the straps holding them to the table. "There. Take them." Greed turned toward the exit as Envy helped Nori to his feet. Nori had not the strength, nor the willpower to walk on his own. Still giggling like an imbecile, he let himself fall to the floor and laid there. There was no reason to move! Everything was nice! What did he wash the floor with? Envy gave a look of disgust and looked at Greed as he neared the exit "Can your Hell-Hunter carry him...?" Greed smirked "Does your vibrant presence always radiate my day?" She gave him a sternly annoyed look as he smiled back at her "Sure he can! Right Sadow?" Sadow shrugged and lifted Nori's arm over his shoulder and moved him out of the lab. "It radiate's mine~." Nori replied, smiling dreamily at Envy. His neck throbbed. Nori held a hand up to it and put pressure on it, stopping the blood flow. The slight pain was enough to snap Nori back to reality for a moment. "Where are we going?" he demanded immediately. Envy answered with closed eyes "To your room. You were given sedatives by that maniac scientist so you need to take it easy for a bit." "I do not." Nori stated, slurring with his speech and proving Envy's point. He began trying to walk with his own two feet, but couldn't get them working correctly. "Why didn't you try carrying me? I don't smell!... Right..?" Sadow smiled at him "Of course." He agreed with him just to make sure he wouldn't lash out at him in his unpredictable state. Envy sighed "Because you're heavy you oaf." "I don't feel heavy!" Nori argued. He didn't feel like anything right now. No, wait, that was wrong! He felt like he could fly! "I want to fly!" he whined, trying to shake Sadow off of him. "I CAN FLY. LET ME FLY." Sadow tried to grab him "Wait, man!" Envy then kicked his rear extremely hard "Embecile, you can't fly! Your fucked up from the drugs!" Nori was left sprawled out on the ground. He started crying. He wailed as large amounts of tears began streaming down his face. How could she be so mean? How was he supposed to fly now!? She took his wings. He had to get them back. Sniffling, Nori crawled into a ball on the floor. He could grow them back! Her eye twitched in both annoyance and sheer embarrassment as Greed was clutching his sides laughing. She muttered "This is pathetic." She looked at Sadow then to Greed "Can we please trade Hell-Hunters? Im sure both of your arrogant, goofy attitudes would make for a nice partnership." Greed shook his head "Sadow is my favourite Hell-Hunter and I'm not about to give him up after 60 years of good records." Sadow smiled while scratching the back of his head. Nori fell asleep on the floor, having worn himself out. He was having a nice dream about Envy. She made him cookies! And she was wearing an apron... with nothing else. Nori giggled in his sleep. Envy pointed down to him "Did he just giggle...?" Sadow nodded a confirmation and Envy kicked him "You better not be having dirty dreams of me in there, you hear me!?" The second Envy's foot hit Nori's stomach, it was stuck there. Nori has hugging it and using it as a pillow. Envy gave a greatly disgusted expression as Greed was on the floor laughing "Quit slobbering on my leg you sick bastard!" In response, Nori increased the strength of his grip. He giggled again. Envy looked up "Greed, quit laughing and help me here-!" She was cutoff by the sudden arrival of Pride and Sloth, who came to investigate the noise. Nori, upon entering a deeper sleep, finally relaxed his grip. Obviously not perturbed by the entrence of the two other Cardinals, Nori continued to giggle in his sleep. Pride looked down at him and up at Envy "Do you mind explaining this, Envy?" She stood at attention and explained "Well the Doctor gave him s-sedatives, sir. That's why he's in the state he's in now." Pride looked back down at him "I see." Nori yawned and opened his eyes, staring up at Pride. He didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. Pride "Arise, Hell-Hunter. I assume the sedatives have worn off by now." Nori stood up. He was in a good mood. He had a nice dream. There was no reason to overreact or do anything stupid. He glanced slightly at Envy, with a What should I do? expression on his face. She shrugged with a returning face signifying that she didn't know. Pride spoke up "Carry on gentlemen." He and Sloth walked past them, Sloth glancing slightly at Sadow, who was glaring at him. Waiting until the two were safely out of earshot, Nori turned to Envy. "I'm impressed you didn't get wet this time." he stated rudely, obviously not concerned with any form of punishment Envy could give him. Well... that wasn't exactly true. Upholding her earlier warning, she turned toward Sloth and yelled while waving and smiling brightly "You looked great out there, by the way Sloth!" Nori shut himself up. What a retarded form of punishment. It didn't bother him at all! Not at all! "Let's go to my room.." he grumbled, glaring at Envy. She smirked back at him "That's more like it." Sadow stood there confused as Greed whistled to him "Let's go." Sadow nodded in return and followed his superior out. What was that smirk? Oh, so now she was full of herself? Nori wanted to hit something. "Where is my Hell-Blade?" he asked hastily. He wanted it. It was his. The thought of someone else using it made him want to scream. Envy answered with an annoyed tone "It's in your room you barbarian, geez. You can't go five minutes without that thing, can you?" "Give me Gelosia." Nori ordered akwardly. This had been the first time he'd actually asserted himself towards Envy... But her reaction would be priceless. Nori could tell from the way her face was changing when he finished the sentence. She pulled out Gelosia from it's holster on her leg and held it protectively with a worried look on her face "No!" "What? What's wrong?" Nori asked, approaching her cautiously. Maybe he could snatch it out of her hands... Without getting shot. "I mean, if I'm such a barbarian for wanting my Zanpakuto, why don't you give me your gun?" She aims it at him with a warning look in her eyes "Step back." Nori gulped, taking a step back, as ordered. "I'm... I'm just proving my point.." he assured her. Would she really shoot him? Maybe it wouldn't be anywhere too serious... One of the legs or arms would be nice. He could heal that. But anything to his chest or face would hurt like hell... and there would probably be a very low chance of him ever recovering, if she hit one of his organs. She lowers her gun and walks past him "Never threaten to steal my baby ever again." She glares back at him "Understood?" Nori burst out laughing. "B.. Baby!?" he hollered, clutching his sides. It was too precious. She called it her baby. At least Nori didn't cling to his Hell-Blade like it was his family. She shouts "I'll shoot you in the balls if you mock me!" Nori stopped laughing immediately. If that was a joke, it wasn't funny. She stared into his eyes with her hands gripping her gun. "I stopped." Nori stated, pointing out the obvious. She then holstered her weapon and walked off "Good. Now let's get going."